


somewhere better than here

by notveryhandy



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, HOLY FUCK?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notveryhandy/pseuds/notveryhandy
Summary: Leela debates running away. Romana is surprisingly agreeable.
Relationships: Leela/Romana II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	somewhere better than here

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhh i present: gallifrey fluff

This is a nowhere place. Under the stars, in a garden. Davidia.

Leela flops on the grass, arms spread wide, dropping her knife. “Why are we here, Romana?”

Romana, knees drawn up nearly to her chest, takes a while to respond. “Davidia. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Romana, why are we here? You are not answering me.”

Romana reaches out to touch her, brushing across Leela’s hand. “Never mind. Let’s just enjoy our time here, shall we?”

Leela laughs, rolling closer to her. “Yes, Lady President, your wish-”

“-is my command.” Together. It’s not nearly enough to ease her troubled mind, but then again, it’s something.

They stay there, together, staring up at the stars for a while. “You know, this is rather like stargazing.” She pauses. “Well, it is stargazing. Oh, you know what I mean.”

Leela nods. “I do.”

“Have you ever thought,” she wonders, “about getting married?” A stray thought, brushing through her mind gently. A leaf caught in a breeze.

“I do not think it would count.”

“Why? We can go anywhere we like. In theory, we could even do it...” her voice drops. “Here.”

“You are a Time Lord, I am a savage, is it not?”

“Leela, don’t say that.”

“It is true, though. They do not think I am intelligent.”

“Well, not really-”

“Do not lie to me, Romana!” Leela stands up, blazing. “You are every bit the politician you hate if you lie and flatter. Tell me the truth, for once in this dishonest world!”

She withdraws at that. Leela may well be right. And, if she’s being honest, she _knows_ Leela is right. Gallifrey does not take kindly to the so-called barbarians. Xenophobia at its finest.

“I would still marry you.” The truth comes slipping out so easily she can almost forget the burning taste of lies. “Even if it were illegal and in the middle of the swamp, even if you were- I don’t know, being poisoned... Although frankly I don’t know _why_ you would be-”

Leela laughs a little at that bit, voice shaky, and leans in to kiss her. “I would too, Romana.”

This is a nowhere place and here they can pretend they have all the time in the world. Here they can make up wedding vows instead of politics and talk of each other, not the claustrophobic environment of Gallifrey.

There is nothing in the world but Leela’s hands pinning her against the grass, and her hair in Romana’s eyes. Romana forgets, briefly, the taste of anything but her not-wife, partner in a better universe.

Things are not always fair, but for now, they are calm.

“Run away with me, Leela?”

“If it is you, of course.” _I would do anything for you_ is the unspoken message.

Romana stares upwards, beyond this limiting planet. At potential new homes, shining with possiblities.

“Are you lost in space?” asks Leela. She giggles and moves sideways, dragging Romana with her shifting weight. A small weight off her chest.

 _Til death do us part,_ she thinks, and hopes beyond hope it does not.


End file.
